Interprète moi
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Huit ans après, le retour est difficile pour Bella. Revoir toute cette bande d'amis qu'elle a quittée sans donner de nouvelles et le revoir lui surtout, vont mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Notamment en essayant de cacher les parties sombres de son passé. All Humans.
1. Retour

**Salut les gens, j'avais promis à une de mes fidèles revieweuse que je me lancerais sur une nouvelle fic prochainement, c'est chose faite, je ne promets pas de poster aussi souvent que les autres, mais je ferais de mon mieux. Pour une Bella tout court, c'est simple, sadique comme je suis je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire avec qui elle finit à la fin, à vous de vous creuser les méninges. Pourquoi M, pour que je n'aille pas à me poser la question de mes mots, je fais ce que je veux quand je le veux. Sur ce, pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez à quel point j'aime les fins sadiques, donc vous êtes prévenu ! Bisous bisous !**

* * *

- J'espérais qu'elle viendrait malgré tout, s'exclama Angela déçue.

- Je sais ma chérie, mais ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle de revenir, la consola tendrement sa mère. Nous sommes les seuls avec qui elle a gardé contact. Nous sommes aussi les seuls à qui elle a dit la vérité.

- Bella c'est comme ma sœur même si c'est ma cousine, elle fait partie de la famille, elle devrait être là, sans se sentir coupable de revenir.

- Ta tante Renée n'a pas été tendre avec elle, tu n'as pas le droit d'en vouloir à ta cousine.

- Au moins oncle Charlie a promis de venir. Même si ça le répugne de voir son ex-femme. Ca fait huit ans que Bella n'a pas mis les pieds ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie prend bien soin d'elle depuis tout ce temps. Prépare-toi ma chérie au lieu de te faire du souci. Après tout la cérémonie n'est pas encore commencée, peut-être qu'elle viendra.

Angela désespérait silencieusement. Angela Weber, Ben Chesney, Emmett et Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Charlotte et Peter Whitlock, Tania Denali, Jacob Black, Leah et Seth Clearwater, Paul et Quil Ateara, puis enfin Alice et Isabella Swan. Les jumelles. Le groupe d'ami que la jeune femme avait invité à son mariage, ses meilleurs amis. Qui avait vécu des hauts et des bas au lycée pour certain, mais qui avait toujours fini entier grâce à une seule et unique personne, Bella. Le noyau principal était composé des Cullen, des Swan et des Clearwater. Par la suite c'était rajouté Ben, Jacob, Tania et Rosalie. Puis enfin quelques années plus tard les Whitlock et les Ateara étaient venus se greffer à ce groupe, mais ça c'était bien après le départ de Bella. Angela se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce jour maudit où elle avait perdu bien plus qu'une amie et une cousine, elle avait perdu sa sœur sa confidente. C'était le jour même de l'anniversaire de sa cousine, huit ans plus tôt, Renée avait exigé d'elle une chose encore plus difficile qu'à l'ordinaire et Bella avait refusé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la sympathique et timide Isabella Swan s'était affirmée pour dire non. Mais Renée n'était pas une femme qui aimait se faire dicter sa conduite. Voilà pourquoi Bella, dans le plus grand silence, avait emballée la totalité de ses affaires et avait déménagé à l'autre bout du pays pour rejoindre son père à Forks. Depuis ce jour elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelle à qui que ce soit à part Angela et ses parents. Même sa jumelle ne savait pas où elle était. La séparation avait été dure pour Alice puis un jour elle avait affirmé ne plus avoir de sœur. Comme si c'était si simple.

- Ma chérie tu es magnifique, souffla quelqu'un en entrant dans la pièce. Dire que dans peu de temps ça sera le tour d'Alice j'ai du mal à y croire.

Renée regardait sa nièce avec tellement de tendresse que ça retourna le cœur de celle-ci. Jamais elle n'avait accordé un regard comme celui-ci à sa propre fille. Le père d'Angela était un ministre très occupé et sa sœur Renée une sénatrice prête à tout pour réussir. Ils étaient tous les deux très à cheval sur la discipline et la religion, ça n'a pas empêché Renée de divorcer pour pouvoir se remarier avec son grand et célèbre joueur de baseball, Phil. La femme politique avait cette facilité d'être appréciée et appréciable en société. Seulement Angela, elle, connaissait les dessous de cette mère sans cœur et ça lui retournait le cœur. Elle avait tellement donné à Alice et si peu à Bella qu'Angela avait fini par la détester.

- Dis-moi ma chérie, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu invitais Charlie, la réprimanda Renée en souriant faussement.

- C'est mon mariage et je fais ce que je veux, j'invite les gens que j'ai envie de voir réuni en ce jour important de ma vie, et si ça ne plait pas à quelqu'un et bien, la porte de l'église est grand ouverte, répliqua la brune en souriant tout aussi faussement.

- Tu as bien fait de ne pas faire de politique ma chérie, la finesse et toi ça a toujours fait deux, ricana Renée en sortant.

- Je vais l'étrangler un de ses jours cette sorcière.

Peu de temps après le père d'Angela vint la chercher. Il était tout le contraire de sa sœur, lui il avait voulu aider Bella, mais cette dernière n'avait pas voulu le mettre dans l'embarrât, alors elle n'en avait plus parlé. Le frère et la sœur ne s'appréciait pas plus que ça, là où le père d'Angela, Rick, était justice et droiture, Renée était le total opposé. Pour elle il n'y a pas de règle, juste un but.

- Viens ma puce, c'est l'heure, lui dit gentiment son père ému.

- Elle n'est toujours pas là ? demanda désespérée la future mariée.

- Non, mais ta mère est prête à prendre la place du témoin au cas où, moi j'ai confiance en Bella, elle a dit qu'elle viendrait, elle viendra et tout ça uniquement pour toi.

- Oui mais elle était en Russie, j'y suis assez allé en vacances chez elle pour savoir que le temps est infecte là-bas, si son avion n'a pas pût décoller, elle ne pourra pas être là.

- Mais au moins elle aura essayé de faire l'effort de venir, en affrontant tout ce qu'elle a fui il y a huit ans, juste pour te voir heureuse aujourd'hui.

- Elle me manque, avoua-t-elle tristement.

- Et tu lui manques certainement aussi. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste un jour comme celui-ci alors sourit et profites de ton mariage. Bella est une jeune femme très, voir trop, généreuse, elle n'aimerait pas que tu sois dans cet état à cause d'elle.

- Tu as raison, après tout je me marie avec Ben et non pas Bella.

- Heureusement pour elle…

Angela tapa son père avec le dos de sa main. Puis lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit avec tendresse. Elle attrapa son bouquet au passage et souffla un bon coup pour évacuer le stress. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Ben le premier jour où elle l'avait vu au lycée, mais lui avait mis plus d'un an avant de comprendre le sens de ses sentiments. Angela devait encore une fois remercier Bella de son aide, c'est elle qui avait ouvert les yeux à cet étourdi. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient sur le point de se marier pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle de l'église et que la musique se mit en marche, elle sût que ça serait l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, quoiqu'il advienne. Elle remonta l'allée en rougissant de l'attention qui lui était porté. Angela croisa même le regard de tous ces amis réunis, mais surtout celui fier et tendre de Charlie. Puis elle tourna la tête vers son futur mari et ne pût plus décrocher les yeux de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'autel. Il était tellement beau dans son costume, son regard brillait d'émerveillement et son sourire laissait voir son bonheur. Angela se promit de toujours garder cette image en mémoire. Elle retint de justesse l'émotion qui lui montait aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas détruire son joli maquillage. Alors que la cérémonie allait commencer, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme brune visiblement gênée. Le cœur d'Angela qui était déjà mis à rude épreuve par son mariage explosa de bonheur en voyant sa cousine pointer le bout de son nez. D'ailleurs, au diable son maquillage, une larme ou deux lui échappèrent.

- Excusez-moi, s'exclama-t-elle en traversant l'allée sous le regard interrogateur de l'assemblée.

Bella vint le plus vite possible se mettre derrière sa cousine en lui offrant un sourire sincère.

- Désolé pour le retard mais je viens juste de descendre de l'avion, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me changer comme tu peux le voir.

En effet elle était habillée d'un tailleur noir magnifique et d'escarpin de la même couleur qui coutait les yeux de la tête. Son chignon était impeccable et ses lunettes étaient toujours sur son nez. Pour faire simple Bella était en tenue de travail, elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais. Mais au moins elle était là, c'était le principal. Angela n'en avait rien à faire de ses fringues, seul importait sa présence.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, sourit Angela alors que sa cousine sorti un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Ne pleure pas, tu vas tout saccager sinon. Vas-y maries toi donc ton témoin est enfin arrivé.

- Ca n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi, lui avoua doucement Angela sous le regard attendri de Ben.

Bella tourna la tête vers l'assemblée qui la regardait toujours. Elle vit dans le regard de certain qu'ils l'avaient reconnu. Alice et Renée surtout. Elle avait changé depuis huit ans. Bella qui était squelettique pendant l'adolescence avait gagné en forme, ses cheveux autrefois court était à présent long, son visage c'était arrondi, ses yeux bleus gris étaient bien plus incisif qu'avant. Sans compter le changement vestimentaire radical qu'elle avait subi. Pendant l'adolescence, Bella était un peu un garçon manqué. Aujourd'hui c'était une vraie femme, et très belle de surplus. La retardataire préféra ne pas regarder son passé en face pour l'instant et se tourna vers le couple de fiancé.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme !

Ben s'empara du visage d'Angela et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lui aussi était déjà venu en Russie pour voir Bella, mais il avait toujours tenu sa langue par amour pour sa femme et par respect pour Bella. Les jeunes mariés se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur et tous les invités les suivirent. Bella évita soigneusement tous ceux qui l'appelaient. La voix d'Emmett était bien plus haute que celle des autres et ça lui arracha un sourire. Elle avait toujours adoré Emmett. La réception se passait une rue plus loin dans la maison d'Angela et Ben, celle qu'ils venaient juste d'acheter. Quand tous les invités y arrivèrent enfin, ce fut le moment des félicitations, voilà pourquoi la brune en profita pour s'éclipser.

- Je reviens Angie je dois passer un coup de téléphone.

- Ne t'inquiète je ne vais pas bouger d'ici avant au moins une heure, ironisa sa cousine en saluant déjà une personne.

La femme s'éloigna et pris son téléphone.

- Coucou mon cœur, oui je suis bien arrivé…oh oui elle est magnifique en robe de mariée…je sais mais tu arrives bientôt…ne t'inquiète pas Ben nous prête sa maison…oui il va rester un peu avec nous il me l'a promis…je suis en vacances alors je vais mettre le travail de côté je te le jure.

Bella senti une présence derrière elle et se retourna, quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle tomba sur la totalité de son ancien groupe d'ami ainsi que certains nouveaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Bon je vais devoir te laisser je te rappelle demain…d'accord je lui dirais…je t'aime aussi.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et parcourût le groupe du regard.

- Bonjour, dit-elle calmement en affichant un sourire de circonstance.

- Heureuse de voir que tu sais te servir d'un téléphone, lança méchamment Alice en colère.

- Heureuse de constater que toi non plus tu ne m'as jamais appelé, répliqua froidement Bella. Pourtant tu étais une des rares à avoir mon numéro. Ah mais oui, suis-je bête, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais encore parti de cette famille.

Alice ne décrocha plus un mot. Emmett lui ne prit pas la peine de parler, il lui sauta dessus et la fit tourner dans les airs.

- Bon dieu Bella qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! cria-t-il fou de joie. Qu'est-ce que tu as changé crevette.

- Oui il a raison, s'exclama Edward en s'approchant.

Il lui sourit gentiment et la serra affectueusement contre lui.

- Tu aurais dû nous donner de tes nouvelles, huit ans Bella, huit ans sans toi, c'est trop long, murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

Rosalie et Tania se contentèrent de lui faire un signe de tête aimable, les blondes et la brune ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien au lycée, peut-être dû au fait qu'elles étaient jalouses de la relation privilégiée que Bella avait avec Emmett et Edward avant. Leah s'approcha d'elle méchamment et lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Petite garce je me suis fait du souci pour toi, t'aurais pût donner des nouvelles, grogna-t-elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras suivie de peu par son frère.

- Comme tu peux le constater elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi brusque, clama Seth en décrochant un magnifique sourire.

- Je t'en ai voulu tu sais, d'être parti en nous laissant seulement une lettre, se plaignit Jacob en l'étouffant dans son étreinte. Ma petite perle s'est fait la malle sans moi, c'était dur à accepter.

- Tiens regardes donc nos nouvelles recrues, dit joyeusement Emmett. Voici Jasper, Paul, Peter, Charlotte et Quil. Franchement je suis sure que tu te serais entendu à merveille avec eux si tu n'étais pas parti du jour au lendemain.

- Enchanté, dit-elle hochant la tête.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti Bella, demanda tristement Edward.

- Le passé est ce qu'il est, aujourd'hui je ne m'en préoccupe plus. Alors autant ne pas poser les questions qui fâchent. Alors dites-moi, Angela et Ben sont les premiers à se marier où certains d'entre vous ont l'intention de suivre le même chemin ?

- Rosalie et moi on est marié depuis trois ans, répondit Emmett en souriant à sa femme. Edward est toujours célibataire.

- Et oui je suis désespérément seul, clama-t-il en soupirant dramatiquement en se prenant une claque derrière la tête par Tania.

- Ne les écoute pas ces deux imbéciles, Edward et moi sommes fiancés depuis un an, mais nous nous sommes mis ensemble juste après ton départ.

- Leah, ta grande gourdasse de seconde meilleure ancienne amie a réussi à piéger Quil depuis deux ans maintenant, continua Emmett sans fuir les coups de sa tigresse d'amie.

- Paul et Charlotte sont ensemble depuis six ans, expliqua Leah en montrant les deux concernés du doigt. Quand à Peter il vagabonde de fille en fille.

- Je profite de la vie tout simplement, j'attends la bonne personne, peut-être est-ce toi Bella, petite chanceuse.

- Tombeur de bas quartier, l'insulta Leah en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et puis moi, j'ai été pendant longtemps avec Emilie, mais elle m'a quitté pour un autre, avoua Jacob. Alors j'attends que l'amour me tombe dessus.

- Cherche le un peu ça ira plus vie, se moqua Edward.

- Oui fait comme moi et Seth, répondit Peter en prenant l'indien par l'épaule.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi queutard.

- Eh tu es toujours célibataire pourtant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais…

Bella laissa échapper un sourire tendre, ils n'avaient pas changé, aucun d'entre eux.

- Et je dois me marier avec Jasper d'ici la fin de l'année, lança Alice avec supériorité.

- Salut, dit le blond en lui faisant un coucou de loin, heureux d'enfin faire ta connaissance.

- Toi je suppose que tu cherches encore, ricana Alice en coupant son fiancé.

Bella se contenta de lever le diamant qu'elle avait à son annuaire gauche.

- Je m'appelle Isabella Roscoff depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Les visages de ses anciens amis parurent surpris au plus haut point.

- Cinq ans déjà ? demanda Angela en arrivant avec sa robe. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous fêtions ton mariage avec Demetri dans son manoir en Russie.

- Tu étais au courant ! s'indigna Alice.

- Et oui cousine, moi j'ai téléphoné pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- En Russie ! cria Emmett avec les yeux exorbités. Merde qu'est que tu as été foutre là-bas ?

- Pour le travail Em, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et en sentant son téléphone vibrer. Excusez-moi.

Quand elle remarqua l'appelant elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse en Russe. Tout le monde la regarda choqués. Alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation, sa langue se mit à rouler en chantonnant presque.

- Attend elle ne parlait pas russe il y a deux secondes, interrogea Tania surprise.

- Oui maintenant elle est passée à l'italien, elle doit certainement parler à Demetri et Jane, leur expliqua Angela comme si c'était évident. Bella est interprète, elle parle couramment neuf langues et en pratique plusieurs autres à ses moments perdus, c'est son métier et c'est en ça qu'elle est impressionnante, elle enregistre les langues à une vitesse phénoménale.

Alice ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, elle préféra partir. Comme Bella s'éternisaient au téléphone ils préférèrent la laisser tranquille le temps qu'elle finisse. Angela fit un clin d'œil à sa cousine et parti rejoindre son mari.

- Alors ils sont partis ? demanda Demetri au téléphone en américain avec un fort accent.

- Oui ils en ont eu marre de me voir parler une autre langue sans comprendre. Merci Dim.

- De rien ma belle, on arrive bientôt tiens le coup.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis plus Isabella Swan maintenant, j'ai gagné en caractère.

- Et quel caractère, ria-t-il de l'autre côté du combiné.

Quand elle pût enfin s'éclipser, la brune parti se réfugier dans le fond du jardin. Il s'y trouvait un petit banc caché derrière un arbre, un endroit paisible pour se faire oublier dans cette foule. Elle lâcha un sourire quand elle remarqua qui était déjà assis dans ce coin tranquille.

- Alors Pancho, on continue à faire bande à part, s'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce surnom, tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça devant les autres tout à l'heure, dit-il en la détaillant. Tu vois je te l'avais bien dis que tu te sous-estimais, tu es magnifique.

- Mon père m'a beaucoup soutenu pour que je réussisse à vivre normalement. Mais c'est surtout toi que je dois remercier avant tout.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, tu étais et tu resteras éternellement ma meilleure amie, quoiqu'il arrive. J'espère juste qu'il y a huit ans, ce n'est pas moi qui t'es fait fuir.

- Bien sûr que non, mentit-elle à la perfection.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux de bonheur.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, dit-il ému. J'aurais aimé que tu ne suives pas à la lettre ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je pouvais difficilement recommencer tout à zéro sans partir d'ici et échapper à tout ce qui pesait sur mes épaules.

- Oui mais tu as donné des nouvelles à Angela mais pas à moi.

- Angela me connait mieux que moi-même, elle était là dans les moments les plus difficiles, c'est la seule et unique qui est venu me voir chez mon père.

- Je n'étais pas au courant moi…

- Je ne voulais pas que tu le sois, tu avais le droit de vivre ta propre vie, je n'étais qu'un poids pour toi. Tu es heureux aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas.

Il se contenta de sourire sans répondre. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira de bonheur. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

- Alors tu es marié maintenant, enchaina-t-il.

- Divorcée, avoua-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Mais ça personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Mon ex-mari arrive bientôt et nous sommes toujours aussi complices que quand nous étions mariés. Mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'il en aimait une autre, alors nous avons tout arrangé à l'amiable, c'est un amour de mec et je ne veux que son bonheur.

- Tu as toujours le cœur beaucoup trop généreux, voilà pourquoi beaucoup en on profitait pour le piétiner. Tu vas rester alors ?

- Deux mois en tout et pour tout, j'ai la chance de pouvoir prendre une année complète de vacances. Je suis devenu assez riche pour ça. J'ai passé les clefs du manoir en Russie et de la villa en Italie à Angie et Ben, ils vont pouvoir se faire une jolie lune de miel pendant deux mois. En échange ils me passent leur maison.

- Tu vas devoir affronter ta mère.

- Non c'est elle qui va devoir m'affronter, parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis devenue un requin bien plus vorace qu'elle. La Russie ça endurcie.

- Et la vie aussi.

Elle hocha la tête en accord avec ses paroles. Bella faisait la fière mais elle ne l'était pas du tout. La totalité de son passé lui faisait peur et il allait bientôt venir influer sur son présent. Avait-elle bien fait de revenir ici ? Elle se posait la question. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. La vie était compliquée, mais la sienne risquait de devenir totalement chaotique.

* * *

**Allez-y à l'attaque je vous laisse supposer un tas de choses, bonne chance !  
**


	2. Passé

**Salut les gens et oui, le deuxième chapitre très attendu est enfin arrivé. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, j'ai eu pas mal de suppositions sur qui pourrait bien être Pancho mais franchement...vous comptez sur moi pour vous le dire maintenant ?**

**Guest: compte pas sur moi pour balancer :)**

**mixou: ne t'inquiète pas, les gens peuvent bien me donner leur avis, ce que je réclame très souvent, mais dans le fond, mon histoire est déjà bien établie, donc le fin ne changera pas. Mais merci de te montrer aussi passionné. A bientôt !**

**Delphine: Je ne dirais rien, Pancho restera un petit moment le gros secret de cette fic. **

**Guest: Que se soit Edward ou un autre ma fic ne s'arrête pas à Pancho, alors j'espère que tu continueras à la lire. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. **

**beatrice: Toujours fidèle au rdv, et je t'en remercie énormément. Tu me suis depuis le début et tu es juste génial pour ça. **

**Guest: Pancho sera qui il est qu'il soit Edward, Jasper, Peter, Jacob, Emmett, Paul, Quil...enfin bref voilà. Mais merci de suivre parce que j'ai titillé ta curiosité :) Bisou **

**Jen: Les supposions vont bon train...je serais muette. **

**Voilà les gens. Merci à Betifi pour la correction qui m'aide beaucoup à m'améliorer. Sur ce bonne lecture et gros bisous !**

* * *

_- Salut Bella, euh…comment te dire, je… je suis musicien et j'ai quelques difficultés avec les textes que j'écris et quand j'ai demandé de l'aide à mon prof il m'a redirigé vers toi en me disant que tu étais la meilleure dans son cours. Alors excuses moi de te déranger et surtout ne te gène pas pour me le dire si tu trouves que je t'embête…_

_- Montres moi ça et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais je te préviens je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. _

_Le jeune homme la regarda choqué._

_- Sans déconner ? Tu ne vas pas me demander de l'argent pour te faire perdre ton temps ou bien m'envoyer bouler tout simplement ?_

_Bella se mit à rire, il l'amusait beaucoup même si elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle l'avait vu arriver de loin, se demander pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes s'il allait venir, puis enfin se décider. Le prof lui en avait déjà parlé et elle attendait de le voir venir. _

_- C'est un truc qu'Alice pourrait faire mais tu as de la chance je suis bien plus gentille que ma jumelle, même si c'est un amour. Alors tu me le montres ce texte, dit-elle en tendant la main. _

_- Euh oui, oui tout de suite. Bafouilla-t-il en lui tendant un cahier. Si tu ne peux rien faire je ne t'en voudrais pas ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas encore super bien établi ou quoique ce soit mais…_

_- Chut ! Se contenta de faire Bella en lisant le texte. _

_Elle prit vite un crayon et commença à rectifier, elle ne connaissait rien à la musique, mais les écrits lui parlaient et en l'occurrence celui-là était magnifique. Elle ratura certaines choses et acquiesça à d'autres, fit des remarques entre parenthèses et mâchonna son crayon sous les yeux inquiets du jeune homme. _

_- Bien je pense que pour ce texte, je n'ai pas grand choses à faire à part ce que je t'ai marqué en rouge. Désolé j'ai tagué ton cahier. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qu'elle venait de faire et eut presque envie de pleurer de joie, cette fille était un génie doublée d'un ange. _

_- Tu as fait tout ça en si peu de temps. _

_- Si tu as d'autres écrits passe les moi, je t'aiderai. Je trouve le titre original, un peu comme toi, d'ailleurs je crois que je vais t'appeler comme ça._

_- Mon nom c'est…_

_- Je sais comment tu t'appelles. Monsieur Ferguson m'a prévenu mais je pense que je vais t'appeler Pancho, comme ta chanson, ça restera entre nous. Un code secret. _

_Il lui sourit en lui serrant la main. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi gentille. Sa sœur Alice était tellement belle et populaire que Bella semblait plus effacée à côté. Elle n'était pas de ces jumelles qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, pourtant elles avaient une complicité qui n'existe qu'entre jumelles. Belle regarda le jeune musicien s'éloigner et pensa intérieurement qu'il pourrait très vite devenir amis. Il avait l'air tellement sympathique, qu'elle l'appréciait déjà. Tout ça grâce à une chanson. _

_**Des années plus tard**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait au juste là ? Demanda Emmett les yeux grands ouverts.

- Elle parle plusieurs langues différentes, lui répondit Rosalie avec évidence.

- Merci ça j'avais compris. Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça sur trois téléphones différents ?

Bella remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'elle était surveillée. Angela et Ben avait décidé de partir seulement quand tous leurs invités seraient arrivés. Il ne manquait que Demetri, Jane et Sam. Donc ils ne partiraient que dans une petite semaine.

Toute la bande avait donc débarqué chez Ben et Angela après la cérémonie, pour revoir leur ancienne amie, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore son mot à dire. Bella raccrocha son troisième téléphone portable en soufflant bruyamment.

- Je suppose que tu demandes ce que je fais ? Tu as toujours été d'une incroyable curiosité Emmett. Je suis en train de changer mes messages vocaux pour prévenir mes clients que je suis en vacances. Ce que les familles Volturi et Roscoff ont du mal à comprendre, grogna-t-elle en fusillant deux de ses téléphones des yeux comme s'ils étaient responsables.

- Tu veux dire que tu travaillais pour la famille de ton mari avant ? L'interrogea Edward surpris.

- Je travaille toujours pour eux, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Papa m'a permis de suivre des études en…m'aidant bien plus que je ne pourrais jamais le lui rendre.

Bella entendit un ricanement mauvais de l'autre côté de la salle et remarqua qu'Alice avait un regard hautain. Jasper lui mit un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui montrer que sa jumelle l'avait entendue. Bella supportait beaucoup moins de choses à présent, surtout quand il s'agissait de Charlie. Elle s'avança vers Alice et la fusilla du regard.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Demanda Bella avec froideur.

- Je remarque que papa a ses préférences.

- Tout comme maman a toujours eu les siennes, répondit sa jumelle sèchement.

- Sauf que moi je ne lui ai jamais dit que je n'avais plus de père !

- Et moi j'ai eu bien raison de dire que je n'avais plus de mère parce que quand on y regarde de plus près je n'en ai jamais réellement eu.

Alice semblait sur le point d'exploser et Jasper se contenta de la retenir en posant une main sur son avant-bras, ce qui la calma doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'agace tant Alice ? Que j'ai réussi là où toi tu as l'air d'avoir échoué ? Que tu te sois rendue compte que malgré le fait que vous m'ayez tous reniée, j'ai encore pas mal de monde qui considère que ma place est ici ? La petite star serait-elle redescendue de son piédestal ?

- La petite pute a arrêté de faire les trottoirs et de trainer dans les soirées louches ? Cracha méchamment Alice en souriant.

La main de Bella atterrit avec violence sur la joue de sa jumelle avant même que les autres aient pu crier de concert un « Alice » outré. Les yeux de Bella aurait pu la tuer sans problème sur le champ.

- Si tu avais vécu la moitié de ce que j'ai vécu, tu ouvrirais beaucoup moins souvent ta gueule.

Bella préféra fuir cette pièce avant de piquer définitivement une crise.

- C'est quoi votre problème à toutes les deux ? Lança Peter en retenant Jacob qui allait rejoindre Bella.

- Ca ne regarde aucun d'entre vous. Néanmoins Alice, parfois tu es vraiment aussi conne et cruelle que ta mère. L'insulta Angela en partant rejoindre Ben.

La cousine savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux laisser Bella seule quand elle était dans cet état. La femme ne réapparut pas de la soirée, ce qui chagrina tout le monde. Du coin de l'œil Angela vit un des hommes s'éclipser et elle se mit à sourire. Oui, elle ne pouvait rien faire mais lui oui. Elle savait tout, c'était bien la seule d'ailleurs. Bella ne s'était toujours confiée qu'à elle et lui.

De son côté la brune était assise sur le toit de la maison, c'était une vieille habitude qu'elle n'avait pas perdue. Quand elle était plus jeune elle escaladait les murs et les arbres pour pouvoir se cacher de sa harpie de mère. Si seulement Sam la voyait, il piquerait une crise. Elle baissa le regard quand elle entendit du bruit en dessous. Quand elle reconnut la personne en question elle s'apaisa aussitôt. Dans un sens qui pouvait être aussi barge qu'elle pour monter sur un toit à part lui ?

- Pourquoi tu te caches ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je ne me cache pas, je médites c'est différent, répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Tu as toujours été brillante pour jouer avec les mots.

- Et toi pour les retranscrire dans tes chansons mon petit Pancho.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux. Bella ne semblait pas vouloir se confier et il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

- Tu y penses encore ? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? C'est le genre de chose dont tu te souviens jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et ça Alice ne peut pas le comprendre.

- Tu devrais peut être en parler avec elle.

- Je me suis sacrifiée pour elle. Que dois-je faire de plus, lui dire merci ?

- Non bien sûr que non, répondit-il compréhensif. Mais elle ne sait pas tout, ta mère ne lui a peut-être rien dit. Peut-être qu'elle a souffert de votre séparation à tel point qu'aujourd'hui elle essaye de te le faire payer en pensant que tu es responsable. Alice n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé. Tu connais assez ta mère pour savoir qu'elle a pu lui raconter pas mal de bobards. Dans le groupe on a toujours soupçonné ta mère d'être coupable de ton départ, à part Alice. Vous étiez inséparables, alors explique moi ce qui vous sépare à présent.

- Huit ans Pancho, huit putains d'années nous séparent. J'aurais pensé que toi mieux que les autres aurais pu me comprendre. Alice, sainte Alice doit intégrer une prestigieuse école pour suivre le parcours politique de sa mère, devenir une femme importante et pour ça il faut que Bella ferme sa gueule, qu'elle s'efface, qu'elle garde ses problèmes pour elle. Je t'ai confié mes joies, mes faiblesses, mes envies, mes rêves et mon amitié. Tu devrais être celui qui me connait mieux que tout le monde. Alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile à présent de parler ensemble ?

- Parce que tu m'as abandonné, lui reprocha-t-il. Tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie et quand je t'aie conseillé de changer d'air, de prendre un nouveau départ, je ne pensais pas que tu m'oublierais pendant toutes ces années.

- Je ne t'aie jamais oublié, je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu as pu faire pour moi, à quel point je te dois. Tu es mon ange gardien et crois-moi, si tu savais toute la vérité, tu comprendrais mieux pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu revenir.

- Tu m'as toujours dis la vérité alors pourquoi tu n'y arrives plus ? Ça a un rapport avec…

- BELLA ! Hurla Angela dans le jardin en les voyant sur le toit. Sam, Demetri et Jane sont arrivés.

La brune prit une grande bouffée d'air et l'expira en se tournant vers son ami.

- Viens avec moi et ta vérité tu l'auras, lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour le relever.

Il fronça les sourcils et la suivit. L'agitation qui régnait dans le salon fit que personne ne remarqua qu'ils étaient revenus ensemble. Un homme d'une grande classe et d'une grande beauté se tenait au milieu de la salle bondée en compagnie d'une minuscule blonde. Angela était en train de rire dans la pièce attenante et Bella leva les yeux en souriant.

- Saloperie de GPS qui m'a indiqué la mauvaise route, grogna Demetri avec un fort accent russe.

Bella ne put se retenir de rire, son ex-mari n'était pas copain avec les nouvelles technologies. La femme commençait à s'impatienter puis elle ne put plus se retenir.

- Samuel ? Appela la brune en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

- MAMAN ! Hurla le gamin en courant dans ses bras.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle choqués. Bella tourna discrètement son regard vers Pancho et il semblait assommé par la nouvelle. Comme tous les autres, il avait vite compris que le gamin devait avoir sept ans, juste ce qu'il fallait pour savoir qu'il avait été conçu à Forks. Il avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de sa mère, une petite bouille d'ange et des yeux bleus flamboyants. Le petit la serra tellement fort qu'il étrangla à moitié sa mère.

- Sam doucement mon chéri, je ne suis pas Dim moi. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Jane n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis intenable quand tu n'es pas là. Ce n'est pas vrai j'ai été vraiment très sage, mentit-il avec son air d'ange.

- Bien sûr je te crois sur parole et je suppose que pendant ce temps-là, Dim est resté bien sagement dans son coin à lire un livre.

Sam souffla aussitôt comprenant que sa mère ne se laisserait décidément jamais berner par ses mensonges. Il marmonna quelque chose en russe qui fit rire Bella. Elle le reposa à terre et s'approcha de Jane. Elle lui posa deux bises sur les joues et prit Demetri dans ses bras en posant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était une tradition dans la famille Roscoff. Tout le monde se disait bonjour de cette façon et ça avait fait un drôle d'effet à Bella la première fois.

Toute la bande fixait le gamin des yeux et Samuel le remarqua.

- Quoi vous voulez ma photo peut être ? Dit-il dans un américain parfait.

- Sam ! Lança sa mère sans élever la voix pour autant.

Le gamin leva juste les mains en signe de paix. Il avait horreur de se mettre sa mère à dos, ce n'était jamais une bonne idée. Demetri semblait beaucoup s'amuser comme toujours avec eux deux.

- Le petit réclame son papy. Alors ça serait peut-être une bonne idée que tu envoies un message à ton père pour qu'il puisse venir le voir ? Proposa Demetri en tendant son portable à Bella.

- Fais pas ta gourde Dim. Tu sais taper un numéro et tu connais celui de mon père, alors prends Sam avec toi et allez téléphoner dans la cuisine. De toute façon je crois que là, je vais avoir besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair, s'exclama Bella en montrant l'assemblée scandalisée autour d'elle.

Elle reprit son fils dans ses bras et le parsema de bisous à tel point qu'il préféra fuir lui-même vers la cuisine avant que sa mère ne lui ordonne. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle et Bella comptait mentalement les secondes qui passaient avant que la bombe n'explose.

- Bordel de merde t'as un gosse ! Hurla Emmett en faisant écho aux pensées des autres.

- Oui Em, un merveilleux petit garçon qui illumine mes journées depuis sept ans, répondit-elle calmement.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Lança Jacob blessé qu'elle leur ait caché une nouvelle pareille.

- C'est à cause de ça que tu es partie ? Comprit Edward en fermant les yeux.

- Tu…tu…as…un…enfant ! Et tu ne l'as même pas annoncé à ta jumelle ! Bafouilla Alice folle de rage.

Bella les fusilla tous du regard que ce soit les anciens ou les nouveaux de la bande.

- Je vous interdis de me juger ! Est-ce que c'est clair. Je ne tiens pas à me justifier et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas à le faire. Alors que tous ceux qui ne sont pas heureux prennent la porte.

Etrangement personne ne fit un pas. Après le choc passé, Em pesa le pour et le contre puis décida de se lever en demandant à Bella si elle pouvait lui présenter le petit beau gosse. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour réagir ainsi. Alice semblait hésiter mais ne pouvant pas digérer la nouvelle aussi facilement qu'Emmett, elle préféra partir s'enfermer dans les toilettes laissant un Jasper désemparé au milieu du salon.

- Et bien que d'ambiance, lança Leah en essayant de ramener un peu de joie dans cette maison. Qui est le père ?

Le visage de Bella se ferma aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, ça ne les regardait pas.

- Je suis tout ce qu'il lui faut et Demetri l'a élevé comme son propre fils. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

- Ok ! Bah apparemment à ce que je remarque tu sais mettre le feu Bella, s'esclaffa Peter joyeux. Un retour en fanfare, un coup de je suis mariée par-là, un coup de je suis maman de l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore ?

- Tellement de choses, si seulement tu savais. Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle partit rejoindre son fils dans la cuisine et il semblait en grande conversation avec Emmett. Aucun doute que si elle avait accouché ici, elle l'aurait choisi lui comme parrain. Emmett était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui chuchota Pancho dans l'oreille en l'éloignant des autres.

Il la traina jusque dans le jardin, il les mit à couvert des fenêtres et laissa exploser sa colère.

- Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça merde ! Cria-t-il furieux. Un gosse Bella. Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Je t'aurais aidé, tu n'aurais pas vécu ça seule.

Elle resta muette devant sa colère, elle l'avait rarement vu comme ça et il était impressionnant quand il s'y mettait.

- J'avais mon père avec moi, répondit-elle timidement.

- Mais tu n'étais qu'une gosse toi-même !

- Et toi aussi à ce que je sache.

- L'enfant de cet enfoiré ! Mais comment tu as pu garder l'enfant de cet enculé de sa mère ?

Bella se statufia aussitôt. Ses yeux peureux deux secondes auparavant devinrent meurtriers. Elle serra les mâchoires et se retint de justesse de crier ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur.

- Certaine fois tu me prouves que tu es vraiment très con, autant que les autres. J'ai interdit qui que ce soit de me juger et tu en fais parti. Abruti !

Bella tourna les talons, mauvaise. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il aurait compris, mais non. Samuel était tout pour elle à présent, sa bouée de sauvetage autant qu'elle l'était pour lui. C'était son fils, sa chair, son être. Si quelqu'un s'avisait de le faire souffrir, il en payerait le prix et le prix fort, même si c'était Pancho.

* * *

**C'est maintenant que je vous écoute pour les suppositions.  
**


	3. Réglement de compte

**Salut tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre pour le plaisir des yeux et du coeur. Beaucoup de révélation dans ce chapitre. Je n'ai encore prévenu personne je crois, mais cette fic risque d'être l'une de mes plus courtes. Le principal étant qu'elle vous tienne en haleine jusqu'à la fin.**

**Kyssou: Comment t'as deviné ?**

**beatrice! Pancho intrigue tout le monde, beaucoup font des suppositions, mais chacun sait qu'avec mon esprit tordu on peut s'attendre à tout. Pour la mère de Bella ça se passe en dessous :)**

**Ju: Ouah quelle déclaration et bien bienvenue parmi la confrérie des gens félés qui se prennent la tête pour trouver un moyen de me buter parce que je ne mets jamais la suite assez vite et aussi parce que je fais des fins de chapitres qui sont de vrais appel au suicide.**

**Delphine: Merci beaucoup. J'essaye de faire enrager les gens du mieux que je peux. J'adore intégrer du suspens ça donne du piquant !**

**Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous !**

* * *

_- Dis Belli Bella tu vas y aller à la méga fête de Lauren ? _

_- Non Pancho, je n'aime pas les fêtes. Répondit-elle en continuant à regarder le plafond de sa chambre. _

_- Allez ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser y aller tout seul, râla-t-il en se redressant un peu sur le lit. Je suis ton meilleur ami ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner dans cette galère. _

_- Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec les gars, lança-t-elle en ne le regardant même pas. _

_- Oui mais ils y vont tous avec une fille…_

_- Oh et c'est pour ça que tu viens me supplier de venir avec toi ? Ricana Bella en lui envoyant un coussin en pleine tête. Je ne suis que la fille de rechange, c'est vrai._

_Il attrapa le coussin en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse. _

_- Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas une fille de rechange. Tu es une fille extraordinaire et en plus tu es ma meilleure amie. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne te lances pas pour aller la voir ? Dit-elle simplement. Je lis dans tes yeux tu sais. A chaque fois que tu la regardes, tu as un sourire de crétin collé sur le visage et des yeux qui brillent tellement qu'on dirait des boules à facettes._

_- C'est faux ! Se défendit-il en rougissant. _

_- Mon œil oui ! Se moqua Bella en lui souriant tendrement. Tu fais des chansons magnifiques, écris en une pour elle. C'est un bon plan drague ça. _

_- Je n'écris pas des chansons pour draguer Belli Bella, mais pour dire ce que j'ai en moi. Tu es la seule à comprendre et à ressentir mes chansons, je crains malheureusement qu'elle soit plus superficielle. D'ailleurs tu es la seule à qui je montre et je chante mes textes. Allez viens avec moi !_

_- Et bien va juste lui parler dans ce cas, proposa-t-elle un peu moins patiente cherchant une solution. Va lui dire ce que tu ressens. _

_- Pourquoi tu t'emballes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il refroidi par son ton. _

_- Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être une entremetteuse avec vous tous, expliqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Désolée ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai. Disons juste que ma mère souhaite aussi que j'aille à cette fête car selon elle, il faut que je me fasse des connaissances si je veux un jour rentrer dans le beau monde. Comme toujours tu te doutes bien que j'ai envie de faire totalement autre chose. _

_- Tu pourrais peut être t'y amuser qui sait, essaya-t-il de la convaincre. Il y aura tout le lycée pratiquement. Peut-être même que tu y trouveras l'homme de ta vie._

_- Pancho, est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ? Je ne suis qu'Isabella Swan, la sœur de la prodigieuse et charismatique Alice Swan. Je suis insignifiante à côté d'elle. Comment veux-tu qu'un garçon me remarque quand elle est dans les parages ? Tous les mecs du lycée sont amoureux d'elle et pourtant elle a choisi ce James. Je ne l'aime pas du tout, il a un regard de pervers._

_Pancho se mit à rire en la prenant dans ces bras. _

_- Tu ne te vois pas très bien, j'ai l'impression. Tu as un visage d'ange et des yeux sublimes. J'admets que les fringues laissent grandement à désirer mais je pense que sous l'habit se trouve un magnifique corps. Tu devrais arrêter de te comparer à ta jumelle et commencer à te voir par toi-même. _

_- Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ? Souffla Bella tristement. Ma mère passe son temps à me dire que je devrais faire ça comme Alice, que je devrais penser ça comme Alice. Quand j'essaye de m'intégrer pour qu'elle me voie, elle ne trouve jamais de félicitations à me faire, alors qu'Alice reçoit des louanges pour la moindre petite broutille. Alors je décide de ne plus rien faire, ou de ne plus rien lui dire et là c'est encore pire parce qu'elle passe son temps sur mon dos. Faut-il que je simule une tentative de suicide pour qu'elle me lâche enfin ? _

_Pancho se mit à rire gaiement, il aimait énormément cet humour noir qu'elle pouvait avoir des fois. _

_- Les élections sont proches et ma mère pense que toutes les voix sont bonnes à prendre. Voilà pourquoi elle compte sur nous pour endoctriner les enfants des électeurs, qui eux même souleront leurs parents avec des tas de conneries politique. _

_Pancho s'allongea juste à côté d'elle et la prit dans ces bras pour la réconforter. _

_- J'aime ma jumelle plus que tout au monde, c'est ma moitié mais j'ai l'impression de la perdre de jour en jour. Ma mère a de l'influence sur elle. Le modèle idyllique à sa petite maman. Alice se laisse faire parce qu'elle croit que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous tous, sans comprendre que ma mère est en train de la façonner à son image. Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse aussi cruelle et perfide qu'elle. Alice est déjà présidente de deux associations, sans compter sa place de cheerleader qui lui permet d'être respectée au sein du lycée. Elle a des notes exemplaires, je crois même qu'elle sera encore major de sa promotion. Elle parle déjà comme une vraie grande, elle prépare déjà une carrière politique…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ? Lui demanda Pancho en caressant ses cheveux. _

_- Fait-elle ça par respect pour ma mère ou parce qu'elle en a vraiment envie ? Est-elle heureuse de faire tout ça ?_

_- Et dans cette histoire est-ce que tu penses à toi ? Arrête de t'inquiéter pour Alice et amuses-toi un peu. Ta mère essaye de te rendre dingue et toi au lieu de décompresser tu en rajoutes une couche._

_- Que préconises-tu dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-elle sérieuse._

_- Tu vas venir à la fête avec moi et tu vas te faire belle. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un gentil garçon qui sera ravi d'apprendre à te connaitre._

_- Me faire belle, ricana-t-elle sceptique. _

_- Oh que oui ! Tu vas aller t'acheter une robe… chut ! Laisse-moi finir. Tu vas donc t'acheter une robe, tu vas emprunter du maquillage à ta sœur et tu vas apprendre à mettre autre chose que des baskets. D'ailleurs nous y allons tous deux maintenant et tu m'accompagneras à cette fête que tu le veuilles ou non. Même si tu ne trouves pas l'homme de ta vie là-bas, au moins tu t'y amuseras._

_- Tu crois ? _

_- J'en suis persuadé. _

**Des années plus tard**

- Sam ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! Lança Bella en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- C'est inhumain ce que tu me fais maman, répliqua l'enfant en s'approchant d'elle en grimaçant.

Bella l'attrapa par le col et lui fit des tonnes de baisers avant de le laisser partir avec Demetri et Emmett.

- Tu fais attention à ce qu'il ne se rompt pas le cou, s'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant son ex-mari.

- C'est juste de l'accro-branche Bella ! S'exclama Emmett en levant les mains au ciel. Il y a des harnais de sécurité partout !

- Ok, ok ! Je ne dis plus rien. Dim appelle ton père et dis-lui une bonne fois pour toute que je suis en vacances !

- Mon père est perdu sans toi, tu le sais bien. Quand nous avons divorcé, j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire un infarctus en s'imaginant déjà ton départ. Puis quand je lui ai dit que tu restais, il était prêt à t'épouser pour te garder à vie à son service.

- Parce que vous êtes divorcé ? Demanda Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, je suis en couple avec Jane maintenant. Répondit Demetri comme si c'était une évidence.

- Bella ! Bella ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de nous faire des cachotteries comme celle-ci, s'exclama Peter en les rejoignant. Maintenant que je te sais célibataire, je vais avoir encore moins de scrupules à te draguer.

- Et moi je vais avoir beaucoup moins de scrupules à te casser la gueule si tu la touches. Grogna Demetri protecteur.

Bella lui fit un sourire de connivence. Son ex avait toujours été comme ça avec elle, même quand ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. D'ailleurs, c'est ça qui l'avait mise en confiance.

- Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Leah en lassant sa chaussure en vue d'accompagner les garçons en forêt.

- Je sais de source sûre que ma mère est chez elle aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'Alice. Il est plus que temps que je règle certains comptes.

- Va y doucement avec Alice quand même, lui précisa Leah inquiète.

Bella la regarda sceptique. Leah proposa aux garçons de partir en avant, leur signifiant qu'elle les rejoindrait. Ils ne se firent pas prier, aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient envie d'être milieu de ces deux-là. Leah fit assoir son amie sur la première marche du perron avec un air grave.

- Je vais te poser une question simple. Est-ce que tu trouves que nous avons l'air heureux ? Demanda l'indienne en posant son menton dans sa main.

- Vous êtes pratiquement tous en couple et presque mariés, je suppose que vous êtes plutôt heureux, oui. Répondit franchement Bella.

- Contrairement à toi, on ne me confie rien et encore une fois contrairement à toi, je fourre mon nez absolument partout. Les deux seuls couples solides dans ce groupe sont le mien et celui d'Emmett. Paul et Charlotte sont constamment en train de se séparer avant de se remettre ensemble. Peter a eu une grosse déception amoureuse qui l'empêche de s'engager avec qui que ce soit. Jacob essaye de se remettre doucement de son histoire avec Emilie. Tania a trompé Edward une fois et il en a fait de même de son côté pour se venger. Ils se sont hurlés mutuellement dessus, puis ont décidé de se marier, depuis leur couple va mieux . Est-ce que c'est la meilleure idée ? Je n'en sais rien. Le pire reste Alice, parce que Jasper n'a pas le caractère d'Edward. Ils se sont séparés un moment et Alice s'est empressée de noyer son chagrin dans les bras d'un autre. Jasper l'a appris et n'a vraiment pas apprécié. Ils se sont expliqués, se sont remis ensemble, ils doivent se marier à la fin de l'année si tout se passe bien.

- Et alors ce ne sont que des problèmes réglés, conclut Bella en voulant se relever avant que son courage ne l'abandonne.

- Restes assise, ordonna Leah en lui chopant le bras. Je n'ai pas fini. Alice souffre plus que tu ne le crois. Ça va faire la troisième fois que Jasper repousse le mariage, elle n'arrive pas à regagner sa confiance. S'ajoute à ça ta mère, qui ne cesse d'être sur son dos pour orienter sa carrière et maintenant il y a toi…

-Ça va je ne suis pas un monstre non plus…

- Elle a fait une tentative de suicide à votre anniversaire, Bella. Lâcha enfin Leah.

La brune en resta paralysée. Toutes ces années elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, à sa petite personne. Pancho lui avait dit d'arrêter de s'occuper de personnes qui de toute façon n'en avaient rien à foutre et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais malgré sa rancœur envers Alice, qui pourtant n'y était pour rien, elle ne pouvait imaginer un monde sans sa jumelle. Elle pouvait vivre loin d'elle en pensant qu'elle était heureuse, mais pas exister sans elle.

- A chacun de vos anniversaires je la voyais se mettre devant votre photo, prendre le téléphone portable et rester des heures à se demander si elle devait te téléphoner ou non. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi tu étais partie, elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi toi, tu ne voulais pas donner de nouvelles. Je ne connais pas les raisons de ton départ et je ne te juge pas. Mais pense à elle, souviens-toi comme vous étiez proche. Tu étais sa confidente et elle était ta protectrice. Elle est rentrée de vacances et tu lui avais juste laissé une lettre en lui disant que tu partais vivre chez ton père. Alice a vécu ça comme un abandon et une trahison. Tu te doutes bien que ta mère a dû aggraver toute cette histoire pour monter Alice contre toi et se faire bien voir. Un peu comme elle l'a fait avec votre père. D'ailleurs tu es la seule à avoir gardé des contacts avec lui, parce que tu ne croyais pas ta mère. Je ne prétends pas être la voix de la sagesse comme Angela, mais je trouve qu'elle s'est rangée bien vite à ton côté sans voir la souffrance d'Alice.

- Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit. Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? S'énerva Bella elle-même surprise par sa réaction.

- Pourquoi toi, tu ne lui as rien avoué pendant huit ans ? Lui demanda Leah sérieusement.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir et parce que j'avais honte ! Cria la brune en se relevant précipitamment.

- Et c'est là que tu prouves une fois de plus que vous vous ressemblez énormément. Médites tout ça avant d'aller l'agresser pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles et pour te juger à présent. Elle se défend de la seule façon dont on lui a appris à le faire, par l'attaque.

Bella la laissa donc partir en réfléchissant à ces conseils. La brune prit la voiture et conduisit pour la première fois depuis son départ en direction de chez sa mère. Elle était incapable de dire chez elle. Non cette maison n'avait rien d'un chez soi pour Bella, malgré les années qu'elle avait pu y passer. La barrière de l'entrée était grande ouverte, un employé était en train de s'occuper du jardin de la propriété. Bella se gara devant l'entrée des garages et ferma sa voiture de luxe à clef.

S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle, la première voiture venue aurait fait l'affaire. Seulement voilà, Aro Volturi en plus d'être un homme d'affaire des plus efficaces, possédait aussi un empire touristique important. Depuis que Bella avait arrangé une affaire vraiment importante entre les familles Roscoff et Volturi, Aro Volturi ne jurait plus que par elle.

Bella avait deux principaux patrons et ils étaient les chefs de ces deux clans. Alors autant dire que peu importait où elle se trouvait sur cette planète, elle n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour être accueillit comme une princesse. Ils avaient fait d'elle une femme riche et respectée. Elle avait réussi sans sa mère et ça lui réchauffait le cœur de se le dire.

Quand le majordome lui ouvrit la porte, un élan de mélancolie l'envahit. Eléazar était une des seules personnes qu'elle avait regrettée dans cette maison. Il avait toujours été au petit soin avec elle, c'était même lui qui essayait de la réconforter quand tout allait mal. L'homme afficha un sourire éblouissant en ouvrant un peu plus la porte, sourire qu'elle lui retourna.

- Melle Bella, je suis très heureux de vous revoir après tout ce temps. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai très envie de vous prendre dans mes bras mais la bienséance m'en empêche…

Bella ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, qu'elle le prit elle-même dans une étreinte réconfortante. Après toutes ces effusions, l'homme lui demanda si elle voulait voir la maitresse de maison et Bella acquiesça. Eléazar la guida dans cette immense demeure que la brune avait fui des années plus tôt. Elle avait été bien plus heureuse dans la petite maison de Charlie qu'ici. Quand elle arriva devant le bureau de sa mère, Bella ne ressentit ni l'appréhension, ni la peur qu'elle avait quand elle venait ici plus jeune. Elle aurait préféré voir Alice en priorité mais Eléazar lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas disponible pour l'instant. Alors elle se contenterait de Renée. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Madame une visite pour vous, annonça Eléazar en laissant passer Bella.

Renée foudroya sa fille du regard. Elle voulait certainement l'intimider mais Bella connaissait cette technique à présent, elle avait joué avec des requins beaucoup plus voraces qu'elle. Les politiciens sont des piranhas mais le monde des affaires est parfois pire.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Claqua la voix de Renée en faisant signe au majordome de sortir.

Bella s'avança dans la pièce et scruta le bureau du regard en grimaçant.

- Toujours aussi lugubre cette baraque, lança la brune en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le fauteuil faisant face au bureau.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Répéta la maitresse de maison en enlevant ses lunettes.

- Je viens constater avec déception que personne ne t'as encore butée. Quel dommage !

- Tu n'avais qu'à envoyer des tueurs à gages pour faire le travail. Je pense être assez bien renseignée pour savoir que tu en as les moyens à présent.

- Oh non pas de tueurs à gages, les pauvres même à eux je ne leur infligerai pas ça. Non il est tellement plus simple de te prendre tout ce que tu as et de te laisser t'infliger le coup fatal toute seule.

- Tu me crois assez faible pour me donner la mort en cas de chute. Tu me connais très mal Bella.

- Au contraire je suis la personne qui te connait le mieux ici. Je sais que ta cruauté n'a pas de limite surtout si tu comptes atteindre un but. Tu es prête à sacrifier mari et enfants.

- Tu n'as toujours pas digérée cette histoire. Ricana Renée en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil en croisant les mains. Il faut grandir Bella. Dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut mais si on s'en donne les moyens on peut pratiquement tout avoir.

- Digérer l'histoire, répéta Bella scandalisée. Ta propre fille s'est faite violer et tu voudrais que j'oublie cette « histoire ». Non désolée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai le plus de mal à accepter. Qu'un connard me mette du GHB dans mon verre et abuse de moi par la suite ou que la seule réaction de la femme qui m'a mise au monde, soit le désintérêt total.

- Il y avait mes élections en jeu… Commença Renée avec un petit sourire suffisant.

- J'avais 17 ans bordel ! Cria Bella en tapant sur le bureau. Parce que tu avais des élections à la con tu m'as demandé de fermer ma gueule et de ne surtout pas porter plainte. Que je ne devais pas rejeter la honte sur la famille et surtout sur Alice ! Tu as pris ma jumelle comme excuse pour me faire céder. Comment crois-tu que j'ai vécu ça ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si ça avait été Alice à ma place ? Tu sais très bien que tu te serais battue et tu aurais réussi à tourner ça à ton avantage. Mais moi j'ai juste dû me taire et encaisser.

- C'est ça la vie, ma fille.

- Jamais ! Je ne serais jamais plus ta fille ! Cracha Bella en rage. Alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Tu n'en as plus le droit depuis que tu m'as mise dehors alors que j'étais enceinte.

- Pourquoi l'avoir gardé, si ce viol t'insupporte tellement ? dit-elle froidement.

Bella se mit à rire bien malgré elle car la situation n'avait rien de drôle.

- Tu es vraiment la pire garce que je connaisse et crois-moi, je saurais faire ouvrir les yeux à Alice que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est ma sœur et je ne te laisserai pas la détruire comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

- Ca ne t'a pas trop mal réussi, à ce que je vois.

- Oui, sauf qu'Alice n'est pas moi. Nous sommes jumelles mais pas pour autant identique. Alice ne ferait jamais ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Bella se leva précipitamment et lança un crochet du droit à sa mère. Sa main lui fit horriblement mal quand elle atteignit le visage de Renée. Mais le soulagement qu'elle ressentit à l'avoir fait n'avait pas de prix.

- C'est pour avoir un joli maquillage lors de ta prochaine apparition publique, se moqua Bella en secouant sa main. Bon dieu ce que ça fait du bien !

- Crois-moi, ça tu vas le payer !

- Pourquoi tu connais le numéro des flics maintenant ? Porte plainte je t'en prie, mais sache que moi aussi j'ai de très bon amis à présent et qu'il serait vraiment dommage de les fâcher. Tu ne veux pas perdre la moitié de tes électeurs quand ils liront un joli roman où je raconte à quel point tu aimes ta fille. Ne me sous-estime plus jamais, parce que je suis bien plus perfide que toi.

La brune fusilla une dernière fois sa génitrice des yeux et retourna vers la sortie. Quand elle traversa la porte du bureau elle tomba sur le regard larmoyant de sa jumelle. Elle les avait entendue, c'était une certitude. Bella n'avait aucune idée du camp qu'Alice allait choisir, elle ne la connaissait plus assez pour appréhender ses réactions. Contre toute attente, Alice lui sauta dans les bras en pleur. Elle l'étouffait dans son étreinte en lui répétant inlassablement qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, lui souffla Bella heureuse. Ça te dirait de prendre quelques affaires et de venir chez Angie avec moi.

Alice lui fit oui de la tête. Bella avait en effet beaucoup de chose à lui dire. Elle ne lui avouerait pas tout, mais il était temps d'éclaircir certains points.

* * *

***Sifflote en marchant* par où est la sortie s'il vous plait ?  
**


	4. Premières fois

**Salut les gens, je sais je suis longue à poster en ce moment mais vous remarquerez que je poste toujours, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Enfin voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf qui va je l'espère, vous donner très chaud. ****Sur ce j'espère pouvoir vous mettre un dernier chapitre sur "ensemble ou rien" avant de partir en vacances mais je ne vous promets rien.  
**

**Pauline: merci beaucoup et compte sur moi, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer. **

**Delphine: et bien tu m'en vois ravi, au moins je suis sur d'en garder quelques uns jusqu'à la fin. Merci beaucoup. **

**beatrice: non elle ne cache rien sur le viol de Bella, sinon se serait vraiment encore plus abjecte que ce qu'elle fait déjà. Alice malgré ses apparences de grosse dure à cuire, est malheureusement très influençable. Je pense que Bella peut avoir quelque dose de sadisme en réserve ne t"inquiète surtout pas. **

**Enfin voilà je vous laisse sur ce chapitre "muy caliente" et je vais regarder la saison trois de Game of Trones (j'adore cette série et je ne vais pas tarder à lire les bouquins je pense) Bisous !**

* * *

Bella venait de rentrer de sa soirée karaoké avec ses amis. Alice, quant à elle, avait décidé de faire une pause dans sa vie, plus de boulot, plus de Renée, plus de Jasper. Juste un bon retour aux sources, ce qui signifiait Bella et Sam. Elle avait fait connaissance avec son neveu et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Bella espérait sincèrement pouvoir redonner un peu le sourire à sa jumelle. Qui sait, peut-être voudrait-elle partir avec eux en Russie quand le moment serait venu.

Bella vit Samuel lutter contre le sommeil et décida de le mettre au lit. Quand elle redescendit et qu'elle vit un sourire tendre sur les lèvres d'Alice, Bella sut qu'une discussion allait suivre.

- Tu es une super maman, lui confia Alice en tapotant le canapé pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- J'essaye de lui donner ce que moi je n'ai jamais eu, répondit franchement Bella. J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde et je veux qu'il le sache.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de courage d'affronter une grossesse à cet âge surtout sachant ce qui t'est arrivé.

- Papa m'a beaucoup aidé. Tu sais il me demande tout le temps de tes nouvelles, on pourrait peut-être aller le voir un de ces jours, ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir.

- Franchement je ne sais pas si je suis prête à faire ça Bella. J'ai toujours vécu dans la haine de Charlie et je ne lui ai pas fait de cadeau.

- Oui mais la différence entre Renée et papa c'est que lui a un cœur. Ça peut s'avérer utile quelque fois. Est-ce que tu viendras avec nous à la fin de semaine ?

Alice semblait réfléchir profondément puis acquiesça. A présent elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Bella lui avait proposé de changer de métier, puisqu'elle ne s'intégrait plus aux affaires politiques de sa mère et qu'elle parlait plusieurs langues couramment. C'est là qu'Alice se rendit compte que sa jumelle avait mûri bien plus vite qu'elle. Une dose trop importante de responsabilité en avait fait une vraie businesswoman et surtout une femme forte. Tout à coup un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Alice et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Dis-moi, le petit Peter, don juan de ses dames, ne serait pas en train de te faire du gringue ?

Oui Bella l'avait remarqué aussi et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Seulement elle ne voulait pas être une femme parmi tant d'autre, alors elle repoussait ses avances assez souvent. La maman sourit énigmatiquement et Alice la poursuivit dans toute la maison pour avoir de plus amples explications.

Bella monta dans la chambre de son fils pour voir s'il dormait bien. Samuel sommeillait paisiblement et sa mère en profita pour le dévorer des yeux. Son fils était ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux, son cadeau du ciel pour l'aider à avancer. Le cadeau que le père de l'enfant lui avait laissé. Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres et Bella embrassa son fils avec amour. Alice se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Aurait-elle une famille comme celle-ci un jour ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais l'emmener faire les magasins avec moi demain ? Demanda-t-elle affectueusement.

- Bien sûr, répondit Bella en sortant de la chambre. Il en sera ravi, Sam adore ça, il doit tenir de toi.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un dans cette famille ait le sens de la mode, répliqua Alice en riant.

- Tu sous entends quoi là…

La soirée se passa plutôt bien. Le lendemain, Bella but son café en compagnie de sa petite famille, Démétri et Jane étant partis à New York pour visiter. Alice et Samuel étaient comme deux gosses à l'idée de parcourir les magasins. Bella eut un petit pincement au cœur en les voyant partir ensemble. Elle avait cette peur irrationnelle qu'on essaye de lui voler son fils un jour ou l'autre. Elle gérait plutôt bien la situation habituellement, mais avec Renée dans le coin, elle n'était pas confiante.

Alors qu'elle profitait tranquillement de son café, elle entendit sonner à la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger aussi tôt ? Bella s'habilla de son peignoir en soie, cadeau d'Aro Volturi. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle reconnut la personne derrière la porte.

- Pancho ? Dit-elle surprise.

Il plongea son regard rouge et épuisé dans le sien. Il n'était pas rasé et semblait ne pas avoir pris de douche depuis plusieurs jours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, s'inquiéta aussitôt Bella en le faisant entrer.

Alors qu'elle posait une main affectueuse sur son épaule, il se dégagea rageusement. Le cœur de Bella se serra aussitôt, c'est après elle qu'il en avait. La raison pour laquelle il pouvait lui en vouloir commença à la faire suffoquer.

- Ca fait plusieurs jours que je le regarde tu sais ! Cria-t-il en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Mais j'essaye de me convaincre que tu m'aurais prévenu, quoiqu'il arrive. Jamais tu n'aurais pu me cacher ça. Seulement mon esprit s'est rappelé à moi en me disant que le lendemain de ton viol, l'hôpital t'a donné la pilule du lendemain et j'étais là pour te soutenir. Dis-moi que je me trompe.

Bella avait la gorge serrée et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le regard de son meilleur ami était froid et destructeur.

- Dis-moi que je ne suis pas le père de Sam ! Hurla-t-il en tapant dans le mur à côté de lui.

Les larmes coulèrent des yeux de Bella et tout ce qu'il s'était passé lui revint en mémoire.

_Flash-back_

_Pancho ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie et la chercha du regard. Elle était tapie dans l'ombre au coin de son armoire en pleurs, en pyjama __et__ les cheveux encore humide__s de __la d__ouche qu'elle venait de prendre__. La culp__abilité lui serra la gorge. __C'est lui qui lui avait__ proposé d'y aller à cette fête.__ Il l'avait déposé__e__ et quand la fille de ses rêves avait enf__in dénié lui prêter attention, il avait abandonné Bella dans la foule. _

_Jamais il ne se pardonnerait cette erreur. Il l'avait retrouvé le lendemain matin dans une chambre à moitié nue, les draps tach__és__ de sang, complètement droguée. Son cœur s'était arrêté__ à ce moment-là. Bella était la personne la plus importante pour lui. La seule qui le comprenait en un regard et ça depuis des années. Elle supportait tellement de chose depuis tellement longtemps, mais ça elle ne pourrait pas y faire face. Pancho l'avait __rhabillé__e__ du mieux qu'il avait pu. Cette robe qui lui allait à __merveille, il l'avait acheté__e__ ensemble. __C'est lui qui lui avait dit de se faire b__elle. Sa culpabilité le reprit avec force__, t__out était de sa faute. Bella s'était réveillée entre temps et avait compris sans même qu'il lui explique. __La__ honte__ de la jeune femme l'emporta sur tout le reste. __Il l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'__hôpital __et__ Bella avait dû subir des examens et un policier était même passé pour savoir si elle se rappelait qui avait bien pu faire ça__pour prendre sa déposition et recueillir toutes les informations dont elle é__tait susceptible de se rappeler__. Les yeux __de la jeune femme s'étai__ent__ remplis de larmes et elle s'était murée dans le silence. _

_Par la suite Pancho avait mené son enquête parmi les gens présents à la soirée et il s'était avéré que Bella avait été vu plusieurs fois avec James. Lui-même ne se cachai__t pas d'avoir passé une superbe nuit avec elle, sous entendant qu'elle était consentante. Il s'était chargé personnel__lement de son cas par la suite. _

_Alors Pancho était là, à la regarder pleurer toute seule dans son coin. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, ses pleurs redoublèrent. _

_- Je suis tellement désolé Bella, si tu savais à quel point je me sens responsable de tout ça. _

_Elle essaya de tarir ses larmes et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. _

_- Ce n'est pas toi qui a abusé de moi à l'aide de GHB, alors arrêtes de te sentir coupable. _

_Ça n'empêcha pas la fureur de remonter dans les veines du jeune homme. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas plainte ? Tu as tous les documents de l'hôpital, les témoignages et toi-mêm__e tu te souviens encore qu'il t'a tirée dans la chambre __? A__lors pourquoi ne l'envoi__es__-tu pas se faire pendre en prison ! _

_Des larmes silencieuses continuèrent à tomber avant qu'elle ne réponde. _

_- Ma mère me l'a interdit, avoua-t-elle tristement. Elle estime que ça entacherait les élections ainsi que la future carrière d'Alice. En gros je sacrifie mon besoin de vengeance pour la gloire de ma jumelle, encore une fois. _

_- Mais envoie les tous se faire foutre ! Hurla Pancho fou de rage. On parle de toi Bella ! De ton avenir, de ton bien être. Il serait vraiment temps que tu changes d'air et que tu t'éloignes de toute cette merde. Un nouveau départ voilà ce qu'il te faut. _

_Bella se blotti__t__ tout contre lui, d'ailleurs il était le seul homme à pouvoir l'approcher.__ Il était venu la voir en secret comme toujours. Seul le majordome avait l'habitude de le croiser. Aujourd'hui personne n'était chez elle et il comptait bien lui faire entendre raison. Au diable sa famille, Bella avait besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. _

_- Alic__e vient de partir en vacances pour trois mois en pensant que sa jumelle lui a piqué son petit ami, expliqua-t-elle en regardant dehors. Je ne sais pas si je préfère qu'elle croi__e__ ça plutôt __qu'elle apprenne__ la vérité. _

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire __ça. Si tu lui expliques__, __tout peut s'arranger entre vous deux__, t__out pourra redevenir comme avant. _

_- Non Pancho, plus rien ne sera comme avant, clama Bella en se relevant précipitamment. Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder un homme de la même manière, sans__revoir le visage de James. __Je ne me supporte même plus quand je me regarde dans la glace, alors comment veux-tu que tout soit comme avant __?__!_

_- Calme toi je suis là moi, lui chuchota-t-il tendrement. _

_- C'était ma première fois, confessa-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je m'imaginais ça d'une manière romantique avec une personne que j'aimerai, pas ça. C'était ma première fois._

_Pancho fut frappé de plein fouet par ce commentaire, il avait compris en voyant le sang sur l__e lit que Bella était encore vierge. Il avait couché avec deux filles dans sa vie, dont une vierge, il n'avait donc pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin. Le jeune homme ressenti__t__ tout à coup un amour profond pour cette jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui __et cet amour le poussa à faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire. Il attrapa Bella par la taille en plongeant son regard dans le sien, puis po__sa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille._

_- Non ce n'était pas ta première fois, oublie tout ça pour ce soir. Nous sommes seuls et je vais te montrer ce que tu peux r__essentir __lors d'une vraie première fois__. __Tu verras que bientôt dans ta tête ça ne sera plus associé à James, à la honte et au dégout, mais à moi, __à__ la tendresse et __à__ la passion. Si tu ne le désires pas__,__ je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais sache que si tu accepte__s, je ferais de cette nuit la meilleure de ta vie. Une réelle première fois. _

_- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-elle perdue._

_- Parce que tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie et qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi. Je serais honoré de pouvoir partager cette première fois avec une aussi jolie femme que toi. _

_Il lui attrapa le visage en voyant son regard désorienté. _

_- Tu sais je ne t'oblige à rien__. S__i tu ne veux pas, nous ne ferons rien, si tu veux continuer et que tu souhaites stopper après, nous __nous arrêterons, sinon nous pouvons partager ça ensemble__. U__ne fois, rien que toi et moi, ce soir et nous n'en parlerons plus jamais après._

_- Mais tu aimes…_

_Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire. _

_- Tu passeras toujours avant les autres, y compris elle, tu m'entends. Personne ne t'égale à mes yeux. Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu le resteras éternellement quoiqu'il se passe. _

_Il posa un doux baiser sur son front et la prit dans ses bras. Pancho ne savait pas comment cette idée lui était venu__e__ en tête, mais au fond il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle était mauvaise. Il voulait le faire. Il fut même surpris de se rendre compte qu'à l'origine il voulait faire ça pour elle, mais qu'à présent il en mourrait lui aussi d'envie. Pourtant il n'av__ait jamais vu Bella de cette manière. La jeune femme s'abandonna à son étreinte et serra la taille de son ami de toutes ses forces. Pancho ne savait pas si c'était un oui ou un non, alors il se recula un peu et chercha la réponse dans les yeux de la brune._

_- Tu ne me feras pas mal ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. _

_- Jamais je n'en serais capable, répondit-il en reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse. _

_Bella se laissa emporter doucement. Pancho était doux et patient avec elle, il ne souhaitait pas la __brusquer. La jeune femme ne __se__ souvenait pas de ce qu__'il__ s'était passé pendant cette horrible nuit, ça ne l'empêch__ait__ pas de savoir que James avait profité d'elle sans son accord. Depuis le temps qu'elle disait qu'il avait un regard de pervers. La honte et__ le dégout d'elle-même qu'elle avait depuis__, __ne s'atténuait pas. _

_Peut-être que Pancho pourrait l'aider. Lui seul en était capable. Elle avait toute confiance en lui et c'était le seul. Mais au fond Bella doutait que ce soit une bonne idée, si elle n'avait__ rien ressenti pour lui, ça aurait été la meilleure solution. Elle savait qu'il en aimait une autre, mais Bella, elle était profondément amoureuse de lui depuis des années. Obtenir ça de lui serait un privilège à ses yeux, mais arriverait-elle à vivre avec__ ce poids sur la conscience sachant que ça ne se produirait qu'une seule et unique fois __?__Cependant__ quand elle sentit les mains de son meilleur ami glisser doucement dans son dos, elle ferma les yeux à __sous__ cette sensation. Lui seul pou__vait réaliser ça et au diable sa conscience, depuis James, elle la torturait __bien__ assez comme ça. _

_Pancho fit glisser sa bouche dans le cou de Bella et y posa de doux baiser__s__. La jeune femme remonta ses mains le long des bras de son ami et les noua derrièr__e sa nuque. Il releva la tête et replongea sur ses lèvres. Bella répondit enfin, les sensations que ça lui procur__ait__ lui firent tout oublier. Elle était dans ses bras à lui. Pancho la souleva avec facilité et la porta jusqu'au lit sans arrêter de __l'embrasser. Il plongea l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la brune quand ils furent enfin arrivés à destination. Bella passa timidement sa main sous son tee-shirt. Elle ne s'attendait pas à sentir un corps sculpté comme celui-là. Quand elle stoppa son__ geste il la regarda en souriant. _

_- Je fais du sport quotidiennement__, __dois-je te le rappeler ? Ricana-t-il en la voyant surprise. _

_Bella se mit à rougir et Pancho caressa ses joues tendrement. La jeune femme l'attira à elle et ils replongèrent dans un baiser beaucoup moins sage. Pancho, lui, ne s'attendait pas à être aussi emporté par Bella. Elle avait quelque chose de captivant et de sensuel qu'elle ne montrait pas. Il voulait aller doucement avec elle pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais il devait admettre qu'elle était vraiment très tentante. _

_Il attrapa le haut de pyjama de son amie et lui retira en posant des baisers sur son corps. Le rouge des joues de Bella augmenta encore, elle sentait des frissons lui transpercer chaque parcelle__s__ de peau, mais elle n'avait__ pas froid__,__ bien au contraire. Pancho continua donc sa douce torture jusqu'à la mettre torse nu. Il bloqua son regard sur la poitrine de Bella, il l'avait toujours imaginé__e__ plus petite, non pas qu'il avait souvent pensé aux seins de son amie __m__ais le jeune __homme constatait enfin que les habits qu'elle mettait ne rendaient pas justice au corps sublime qu'elle cachait derrière. _

_Le regard de la brune se fit fuyant et Pancho le remarqua. Il remonta lentement ses baisers pour atteindre __le galbe d'un sein. Du bout des lèvres il se mit à l'embrasser, quand il senti__t__ enfin Bella se détendre sous ses caresses, il approcha sa langue d'un mamelon et le prit délicatement __en bouche. Un petit gémissement échappa à la brune, ce qui enorgueillit son partenaire. De l'autre main, il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts __son__ deuxième __sein__. __Bella de son côté décida __d'abaisser __ses barrières__. La brune posa une de ses mains dans les cheveux d__e son amant et le pressa gentiment de recommencer son jeu__, c__e qu'il fit avec plaisir. Puis il décida de redescendre et posa tranquillement ses mains de __chaque côté des hanches de sa partenaire. Il ne chercha même pas son approbation, il lui retira doucemen__t son bas de pyjama, s'il elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il le fasse, elle lui dirait à coup sûr. Une fois enlevé, il déposa ses lèvres chaudes le long des jambes de son amie. Pancho s'éloigna un petit peu et constata que Bella était vraiment belle. _

_- Tu te so__us-estime beaucoup trop, tu peux me croire, lui dit-il la voix cassée par le désir. Ta peau __est__ si douce…_

_Il ferma les yeux en posant sa joue sur le ventre de Bella. La jeune femme l'attira vers elle et lui enleva définitivement son tee-shirt. Elle put ain__si constater avec ses yeux que Pancho avait un corps des plus alléchants. L'envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne se fit tout à coup oppressante et il retira rapidement les habits qui lui restaient. Bella se mit à rougir de plus __bel__ en le voyant nu, ce __qui le fit sourire. Il s'allongea entre les jambes de sa partenaire et l'embrassa à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Bella se sentait à la fois gênée qu'il se trouve à cet endroit et en même temps très excitée. Elle arrêta de se poser des questions quand elle s__entit la bouche de Pancho entrer en contact avec son intimité. _

_Il faisait tout ça principalement pour elle, Bella en avait conscience, mais quelque part elle espérait que ce n'était pas uniquement de la pitié, mais aussi __qu'il éprouvait __une bonne__ dose __d'amour sincère pour elle__. La jeune femme avait déjà l'impression que son corps prenait feu, mais là, elle brulait de l'intérieur. Le sentir à cet endroit précis__, __lui fit perdre la tête. Les gémissements de la b__rune se firent de plus en plus bruyants, toute trace de gêne avait disparu__e__. Quand elle sentit son bas ventre se contracter __son bas ventre répa__ndre une douce chaleur et t__ous ses muscles se contracter__, elle laissa échapper un cri qu'elle essaya d'étouffer avec sa main. Pancho profita de sa distraction pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres et __afin__ de la regarder fixement. _

_- Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-il en caressant les joues de son amante. _

_Bella se remit doucement de son orgasme et fit glisser ses mains le long du corps du jeune homme, cette partie de plaisir avait fait monter en elle l'audace qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Elle toucha e__nfin cette partie du corps d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir touché une seule fois dans sa vie. Pancho posa sa main sur la sienne pour pouvoir la guider, conscient qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose__ m__ais contre toute attente, elle s'avér__a plus douée qu'elle n'en avait l'air__. L__e jeune homme se laissa donc aller à ces douces caresses__ puis q__uand __la pression de l'at__tente devint trop grande, il la repoussa gentiment sur le lit et se repositionna entre ses jambes. _

_- Est-ce que tu veux continuer ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment. _

_Bella se contenta de lui faire un sourire et il s'inséra en elle bien moins doucement qu'il l'__aurait voulu. La sensation n'en fut pas pour autant désagréable, bien au contraire. Il lui avait parlé de passion avant de tenter quoique ce soit, c'est exactement ce qui était en train de se produire. La passion les emporta tous les deux vers un tourbillo__n d'émotion__s__ et de plaisir__s__ jusqu'alors inconnu d'eux. A chaque coup de reins, ils av__aient l'impression que le feu __mordant qu'ils avaient l'un de pour l'autre allait les consumer en un éclair. Pancho, tout comme Bel__la ne tard__èrent__ pas à atteindre l'apogée et à __avant de __redescendre tranquillement sur terre. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre, même le fait qu'ils soient essoufflés et en sueur ne les motiva pas à se séparer. _

_- Merci, merci pour tout, dit Bella essoufflée. _

_Pancho releva la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans son cou et lui fit un magnifique sourire en coin. _

_- Qui t'a dit que c'était fini ? Je t'ai promis une nuit inoubliable, pour l'instant elle est mémorable, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisan__t. Laiss__e__-moi juste le temps de me remettre et je peux t'assurer que nous allons inaugurer ta douche__. D__u moins si tu es d'accord __?_

_Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire qui signa son approbation. Le fait était qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine __maintenant et Pancho ne le souhaitait pas plus qu'elle. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment gérer tout cela après coup, mais ce n'était pas ce qu__i__ occup__ait__ leurs pensées pour l'instant. Pancho la tira par les bras et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain atte__nante. __La nuit promettait d'être longue. _

_Fin Flashback_

Bella regardait les larmes couler le long des joues du seul homme qu'elle avait réellement aimé de tout son cœur. Non pas qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Demetri, mais ça avait toujours été différent et son ex-mari le savait bien. Elle était incapable de dire à Pancho qu'il n'était pas le père de Sam, parce qu'il l'était bel et bien.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça ! Hurla-t-il fou de rage.

- Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Cria à son tour Bella en séchant ses propres larmes.

- Je te demande pardon ?! Cracha-t-il froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait d'un gamin à ton âge ? Un gosse que tu aurais eu avec une fille que tu n'aimes même pas ! Alors que tu voyais déjà ton avenir avec elle et que tu allais entrer à la fac ! Dis-moi ! J'aurais gâché ta vie !

- Mais c'était ma vie ! C'était à moi de choisir ce que je désire en faire, pas à toi !

- Et bien j'ai fait le choix de vivre loin d'ici, comme tu me l'avais conseillé et d'élever mon fils sans qu'on me fasse des putains de réflexions à la con. Ma mère voulait que j'avorte et c'est que tu aurais voulu aussi, j'en suis certaine. Mais c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, sans toi et Sam jamais je ne serais sortie de ce gouffre.

- J'aurais pu t'aider, s'énerva-t-il à nouveau.

- Non tu n'aurais pas pu, dit-elle têtue.

- Tu crois que dans ton égoïsme actuel tu serais capable de m'accorder un peu de temps! J'aurais pu veiller sur toi, mais tu n'as pensé qu'à toi dans cette histoire…

- Je t'aimais sombre crétin ! Hurla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Cette révélation jeta un froid polaire dans la pièce.

- Tu crois que ça me faisais quoi de te voir à son bras, de vous voir vous embrasser. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu supporter ça éternellement ? Tu es le seul homme que j'ai aimé sincèrement et je n'ai jamais su te le dire, parce que tu l'aimais elle et que je ne voulais pas être l'autre fille. Je voulais être la seule. Ma mère m'a foutue dehors, mon père m'a recueillie. Quand j'ai voulu revenir, j'ai vu ce que vous étiez tous devenus et j'ai compris que ma place n'était plus ici.

Pancho était anéanti par cette révélation soudaine. Il ne s'y attendait pas. La discussion venait de prendre une nouvelle ampleur. Bella n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait finir, mais elle savait que quelque chose d'important en découlerait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
**


End file.
